novas_undertalefandomcom-20200213-history
Bardock (What If?)
'What-If? Bardock '(More Commonly referred to as Bardock) is the husband of What-If Gine, and the father of both What-If Kakarot/Goku and What-If Raditz. Base Form Costumes * 'Primary Costume: '''His base costume is Sayian armor but with a green and navy coloring instead of yellow and white coloration, He has a red bandanna, red wrist bands and red shin gaurds. * '''Secondary Costume: '''His second costume is true sayian battle armor like Vegeta but with his usual green and navy coloring instead of the usual yellow and white coloration he still has the red shin and wrist gaurds. Super Moves * '''Full Power Energy Wave: '''Bardock charges up an energy wave up to Stage 3 before stepping backwards and firing a wave of energy. * '''Energy Shot: '''Bardock charges a small ball of energy in one hand all the way to Stage 3 before stepping to the side and throwing it at the opponent * '''Final Revenger: '''Bardock charges at the opponent at full force punching them in the stomach before throwing him into the air rushing at them kicking them twice in the stomach before flipping off of the opponent an and double hand punching them into the ground * '''Sayian Spirit: '''Bardock stomps the ground causing Sayian Energy to course through him and increasing both his Super Move and Melee move power. * '''Final Destination: '''Bardock punches the opponent in the stomach before tripping them and while they're falling he throws them behind him and fires a wave of energy at them. UNLOCKS VIA WHAT IF STORY WORLD WONDERS * '''Kamehameha: '''Bardock charges up a wave of energy to Stage 3 and fires it at the opponent it is chargeable to varying degrees. UNLOCKS VIA WHAT IF STORY SHIN BUDOKAI Ultimate Move * '''Mega Riot Javelin: '''Bardock charges up a small amount of energy between his fingers and charges to Stage 10 before throwing it at the opponent at high speed causing huge amounts of Damage and a giant Explosion * '''Super Kamehameha: '''Bardock charges up a Kamehameha before charging it to Stage 10 and fires it while flying forward and causing lots of force damage. UNLOCKS VIA WHAT IF STORY SHIN BUDOKAI. Team Attacks * '''True Family Kamehameha: '(Requires Bardock, Goku, Adult Gohan, Future Gohan and Goten and canonly be started by Adult Gohan Super Kamehameha) Gohan charges up a Super Kamehameha and Fires it at the opponent. The enemy can easily block it with his hands and makes Goku, and Goten to land and add their Super Kamehamehas, The enemy is still blocking it Causing Future Gohan to appear and fire his Super Kamehameha but the enemy still blocks. Bardock lands and fires the Final Super Kamehameha sending the enemy over the edge. Super Sayian Costumes No new Costumes for this form Super Moves * 'Full Power Energy Wave: '''Bardock fires a wave of energy at the opponent this is chargeable and can go all the way up to Stage 3 * '''Kamehameha: '''Bardock charges up the famous Kamehameha wave and can go all the way to Stage 3 and steps forward causing Force Damage. * '''Riot Javelin: '''Bardock charges a small amount of energy in his hand jumps backwards and throws the ball at the opponent. * '''Dragon Fist: '''Bardock charges a ton of energy around his arm and rushes forward if he hits the opponent he will summon A giant Dragon and punches through the opponent. * '''Saiyan Spirit: '''Bardock stomps the ground causing Sayian Energy to course through him and increasing both his Super Move and Melee move power. Ultimate Moves * '''Supernova Blast: '''Bardock charges up so that he has an orange and yellow aura around him before rushing at the opponent punching them in stomach grabs them and fires a giant Stage 10 Energy Wave Point Blank at them. Super Sayian 2 Costumes No new costumes in games Super Moves * '''Super Energy Wave: '''Bardock Charges up an energy wave to Stage 5 and fires the wave after stepping backwards. * '''Kamehameha: '''Bardock charges up the signature Kamehameha wave to stage 3 and fires it while jumping forward. * '''Electricity: '''Bardock Charges up with his electricity increasing Super and Ultimate Attack Power. * '''Electric Kamehameha: '''Bardock Charges up a kamehameha which then gets imbuned with Electricity and fires it doing a ton of Damage. * '''Riot Javelin: '''Bardock Charges up his signature Riot Javelin before stepping forward and throwing it at full speed. Ultimate Move * '''Super Kamehameha: '''Bardock Charges up a kamehameha to Stage 10 before stepping backwards and firing at full power. Super Sayian 3 Costumes No new Costumes in this form Super Moves * '''Super Kamehameha: '''Bardock charges up a kamehameha to stage 5 and fires at full power towards the opponent. * '''Final Destination: '''Bardock punches the opponent in the stomach before tripping them and while they're falling he throws them behind him and fires a wave of energy at them. * '''Super Javelin: '''Bardock Charges up his signature Riot Javelin to Stage 5 before stepping forward and throwing it at full force. * '''Supernova Blast: '''Bardock charges up so that he has an orange and yellow aura around him before rushing at the opponent punching them in stomach grabs them and fires a giant Stage 5 Energy Wave Point Blank at them. Ultimate Move * '''True Kamehameha: '''Bardock charges up a kamehameha to Stage 15 and fires it causing a ton of damage to the oppoent Team Attacks * '''Father-Son True Kamehameha: '(STARTS BY SUPER SAYIAN 3 GOKU'S TRUE KAMEHAMEHA) Goku fires the True Kamehameha which the opponent stops but Bardock Lands fires his and overpowers the opponent, Undertale Story Mode * Bardock/In Battle * SSJ Bardock/In Battle * SSJ2 Bardock/In Battle * SSJ3 Bardock/In Battle Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Minus Category:What-If?